


Kingston County Heist

by Shinigami24



Series: Detective Stiles [64]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, F/M, Heist, M/M, Spring Break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: A heist plan brings the detective into a case of money and greed.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next Detective Stiles mystery. Expect this fic to be updated quick. Sorry for the rush, but I'm going out of town next Monday and my goal is to get all three of my fics done before I leave.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky talks with his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue for Kingston County Heist. I'll be switching back to Chaos next.

**_den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn, New York City, New York;_ **

Bucky and Steve were enjoying some downtime when they received an unexpected phone call.

"Hello-" Bucky started to say before his eyes went wide,

"Ma?!" he was shocked.

"James, we have a problem." Winifred began.

"What is it?" Bucky wanted to know, as he put her on speaker. Winifred went on to explain her problem, when she was done,

"Would those detectives that helped Grace with the stolen antiques help?" she wanted to know.

"I'm sure they will have someone available." Steve reassured.

* * *

_**detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center;** _

The detectives were going over their schedule. They had received a new case from Bucky and Steve.

"According to the roster, most of us are available. Who wants to come with Derek and I?" Stiles asked.

"Count me in." Cora promptly said with Isaac backing her up. A discussion began as they went over their options. The college aged students were available, but several had their own plans. When they were done, Boyd and Erica decided to go.

"Pack, we will meet in the lobby of the complex tomorrow." Derek announced, ending the meeting.

* * *

**_vague location;  
_ **

A meeting was taking place. The group was besides themselves with anticipation.

"Here's the layout of the next spot." the leader began, pulling up a map of said building. It was a mansion.

"Ideas, anyone? We cannot afford to get caught." they warned. They carefully studied the map, taking notes of the many doors and windows.

"Is there any security alarms we need to watch out for?" a member of the gang asked.

"We have the pass codes." came the reply.

"We will also need a getaway car." they added.

"Already done." the leader promised. The meeting continued as they formulated plans within plans.


	2. Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rogers-Barnes family goes on vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2-3 will be posted next.   
> I claim creative license for some of the details mentioned here.

**_Ulster County, New York;_ **

The Rogers-Barnes family and the detectives arrived in Ulster County. They stopped at a rest stop. The kids got out and zoomed to the bathroom. The adults followed.

"We arrive at Ma and Pa's house in fifteen minutes." Bucky said.

"Then why not hang on?" Isaac asked. The others gave him an 'are you crazy look?'

"Do you really think that Pietro and Drew can hold it any longer?" Steve asked.

"It's impossible for kids to be patient. My younger cousins were the same way." Derek pointed out.

"Plus Bucky drank too much coffee. So he really needs to go." Steve added. Bucky poked his husband in retaliation.

"Okay." Isaac nodded.

* * *

**_Barnes homestead, Kingston, Ulster County;_ **

They arrived at the Barnes homestead and parked in the driveway. They got out and the kids ran to their grandparents and were swept up into hugs. Bucky and Steve greeted Winifred and George happily. 

"It's wonderful to see you again!" Winifred beamed.

After the reunion ended, the kids ran off to play. Bucky and Steve introduced Derek, and the others to Bucky's parents.

"It's nice to meet you." both sides said.

"What is the problem?" Cora wanted to know.

"Can you please wait until after lunch? We are having a meeting. You can meet the others and we can fill you in." Winifred promised.

"Okay, we can wait." they smiled.

* * *

Derek, Stiles, Boyd, and Erica went out to lunch. They found a diner and sat down at a table. They were given menus. While they were looking over their options, Spinel walked in and saw them. Spinel walked over.

"Spinel?" they asked.

"I haven't seen you since the rare books case." Spinel greeted them.

"We're here for both a vacation and business." Erica answered.

"I'm here for business." Spinel admitted. They talked a bit more before Spinel left.

* * *

**_Barnes homestead;  
_ **

The extended Barnes family and Sarah got together for a family dinner. The detectives were in attendance. Dinner was chicken on the BQ with pasta and house salad, mashed potatoes, and watermelon slices. Dessert was chocolate mousse cake.

The mood was lively as they smiled and caught up with each other. It was good to be together again.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's bedroom, Barnes homestead;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. The kids were with their grandparents, so the parents could enjoy their downtime. The couple spooned on the bed, Bucky was the bigger spoon as usual.

"The kids are happy to be here." Steve was saying.

"The feeling is mutual." Bucky answered. Steve smiled as he nuzzled his husband.


	3. Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi keeps taking trips to Japan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Some of the details mentioned here are covered in the epi for MM. I know it isn't up yet, but I refuse to spoil it. So expect me being vague.

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

The detectives regrouped in the office. Derek's group was in Kingston while Brett and Liam had went home. The twins, Akemi, and Shuichi were back in Japan. 

The remaining staff were; Helen, Allison, Corey, Mason, Malia, Kira, Trip, Skye, Konohamaru, and Hanabi. The group was working on paperwork.

"Why does Shuichi keep leaving for Japan? This is what? The tenth time?" Konohamaru was saying.

"Nonsense. It's been four times." Skye replied.

"He probably has to iron out some details and all." Allison suggested, having heard the news through the grapevine.

"Whatever, it's nothing of our business!" Hanabi exclaimed. They sighed and returned to their work.

* * *

**_Brooklyn Bridge Park;_ **

Corey, Mason, Malia, and Kira went to a concert for their double date. They danced to the jazz music. When the concert ended, they cheered. It was the perfect date.

* * *

**_conference room, Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

Noshiko and the committee met again. They would be making the final note.

"We're down to the Wizard of Oz, Sound of Music, and Frozen." Noshiko began.

"Vote carefully, this is the final vote." she finished. They got to work.

* * *

**_eating area, Yukimura place, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

****The Yukimuras had a family dinner. Dinner was sushi rolls with inari sushi, onigiri, shrimp fried rice, and chinese beef dumpling. They smiled as they talked over their meal and caught up with each other. When dinner was done, they got up to clean up.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peter and Chris went to an Italian restaurant for their date. They had broccoli bites for the appetizers. Then they opted for soup and salad, before having pasta for the main course. They had red wine to drink with their meal. 

They smiled as they flirted over their meal. When they finished, Peter hailed a waiter for the dessert menu...


	4. Stolen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives catch a case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. Ch 4-6 will be posted tmw.

The detectives began their investigation. George's study was turned into a temporary office. The detectives sat down to discuss the case.

"Okay, here's what we have," Derek began.

"A series of thefts have been happening in Kingston." Cora stated.

"What have they stolen?" Stiles wanted to know.

"Mainly jewelry and watches. Some electronics. But mostly things you can easily sell or pawn." Isaac commented.

"Have the police managed to track down the stolen merchandise yet?" Derek asked.

"Only a few turned up in the pawn shops. If there are any others, they are keeping their mouths shut." Erica replied.

"Any suspects?" Boyd asked.

"We need to ask." Stiles replied.

"Let's get to work." Derek said, ending the meeting.

* * *

**_Barnes homestead;  
_ **

The extended Barnes family was staying at the homestead. Kyle, Becca, and their children shared the basement space with Isaac. Helena and Grace had their own rooms on the 3rd floor, and shared the floor with Zack, Lottie, the twins, and Drew. The remaining adults shared 2rd floor with Aurora, Derek, and Stiles. Zack had his own room, while Pietro and Drew were roommates. Lottie and Wanda shared a room. Overall, it was a full house.

Sarah hosted Cora, Boyd, and Erica. Boyd and Erica had the guest room, while Cora took the couch. Luckily, they didn't mind.

"At least we don't have to stay in a hotel." they said.

* * *

That evening, the couples had a double date. They went to watch the Shazam! movie. From start to end, the story held their attention. They cheered when Billy got powers. They awwed at Billy's bond with his siblings. They booed and hissed at Sivana's actions. When the movie ended, they stuck around to watch the credits roll.

* * *

In the meantime, George, Winifred, and Sarah took the kids sight seeing, Cora and Isaac accompanied them. They took a trolley tour of the town.

"They have a library here." Winifred was saying.

"They also have a playground here." Pietro informed them. The kids took turns filling Cora, Isaac, and the little ones in on the many attractions. Afterwards, they went to McDonald's for lunch.

* * *

**_Barnes homestead;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their bedroom. They cuddled up as they relaxed.

"Is it just me or was Becca awfully pale at lunch?" Steve asked.

"It's not you." Bucky replied.

"I hope she feels better soon." Steve worried.

"She should be." Bucky reassured, before they shared a kiss.


	5. Burglarize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives get a large amount of thefts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 6-6 will be posted next.

The detectives began their investigation by visiting the various crime scenes. Houses had been burglarized along with jewelry and watch stores.

"There's five houses altogether, three jewelry and watch stores each." Stiles was saying.

"Split up and take a list each." Derek said. They then took a list and split up.

* * *

Bucky and Steve took the kids and their cousins to the playground. Aurora and Davey sat down in the sandbox while Drew and Jeffie went to the toddler section of the playground. 

Lottie played on the swings while the twins ran to the playground and climbed abroad. Zack went to the basketball court. The kids had so much fun that they didn't want to leave.

"We'll be back." Bucky promised.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's bedroom, Barnes homestead;  
_ **

****Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled in their bedroom as they spooned. Bucky was the bigger spoon as usual. They sighed as they relaxed. They needed this.

* * *

**_dining room, Barnes homestead;_ **

The extended family, Cora, Isaac, and Sarah got together for a family dinner. The kids ran around while Cora and Isaac supervised them. 

Eventually, everyone sat down to dinner. Dinner was burgers, pasta and fruit salads, tortilla and potato chips. Dessert was brownies and oatmeal cookies.

The mood was merry as they talked. All of sudden, Kyle and Becca stood up with an announcement. Kyle put his hands on Becca's shoulders;

"We are going to be parents in seven months." Becca stated. Gasps went up as Winifred stood up and hugged her daughter.

* * *

Meanwhile, Boyd, Erica, Derek, and Stiles went to a restaurant for dinner. They attended; Scarlet Primpernel afterwards. They loved the spy tale from start to end.

"We need to do this again." Erica declared.


	6. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky & Steve go out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be posted next.

The thieves had a meeting. They went over their plans for the final time.

"Taking this from the top, are everyone ready?" the leader asked.

"Yes!" they chorused.

"Pass codes?" the leader checked.

"Check." a member answered. The meeting continued as they planned the heist down to every detail.

* * *

**_dining room, Barnes homestead;  
_ **

George and Winifred hosted brunch. Sarah and the detectives were in attendance.

Breakfast consisted of asparagus, tomato, and cheese frittatas, ham, cheese, and egg breakfast burritos, egg casserole, french toast casserole, potato casserole, cinnamon rolls, blueberry muffins, sweet potato muffins, bagels with cream cheese, fruit platter, croissants and cheese. There were orange juice, milk, coffee, and water to drink. The mood was merry as they laughed and mingled.

* * *

The detectives visited the stores. They ran in a strange group while visiting a jewelry store. Their names were; Alexander, Jayden, Wyatt, Harper, Avery, and Riley. The group side-eyed the detectives when they overheard Stiles and Erica asking the store owner questions. All of sudden, they abruptly left the store without buying anything.

"That was odd." Erica commented.

* * *

**_Teddy Bear museum, Den of Marbleton;  
_ **

George, Winifred, Sarah, Helena, and Grace took the kids to a teddy bear museum. The two story white farmhouse featured a museum, a cafe, and a gift shop in one. 

The story held over 5,000 Steiff teddy bears and animals, Madame Alexander dolls, Barbie dolls, and hand carved wooden toys. There were shelves and cabinets filled with bears and toys. In addition to the main collection, there were dioramas and a history room.

The cafe menu consisted of bubble tea with more than forty flavors. The other drink options were; lemonade, coffee, protein drinks, etc. The food options were; salads, soups, sandwiches, baked goods, ice cream, and seasonal specials. There was even vegan and gluten free options. Finally, there were chips and popcorn and other healthy snacks.

After they finished touring the museum, they stopped at the cafe for lunch. The kids explored the play area while Helena went to check the wifi. After they finished lunch, they visited the gift shop.

There were many kinds of selections from toys to t-shirts. The kids were looking at the toys. Aurora was making grabby hands at the teddy bears.

"Those would make wonderful birthday presents." Helena smiled.

"We're getting something for Becca for the baby." Grace decided.

"Definitely." Winifred beamed as she stepped in the baby gift section.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's bedroom, Barnes homestead;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up.

"Where do you want to go for our date night?" Bucky asked.

"An art gallery, our usual one." Steve replied.

"Where should we eat?" Bucky wanted to know.

"Your decision. Just make sure that there are options for both of us." came the reply.

"I need to think on that one." Bucky mused as they kissed.


	7. Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives work hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. The prologue for A Change in Time will be posted next. Depending on how things pans out, ch 7 for KCH should be posted tmw.

The detectives finished the list of places, then they regrouped in the study. They put up pictures of their suspects.

"We have Avery, Harper, Riley, Alexander, Jayden, and Wyatt." Stiles began.

"They were seen visiting the stores in the week leading up to them being burglarized." Erica added.

"What about the houses? Which neighborhood has been directly targeted by the thieves?" Stiles wanted to know.

"Wealthy. But some middle class houses were hit." Boyd answered.

"They are aiming for people that own things that can be sold for millions or billions of dollars." Isaac commented.

"Look some more in their backgrounds; any records they might have. Their finances also. See what you can find." Derek said as he ended the meeting.

* * *

Elsewhere, Avery, Naomi, Riley, Alexander, Jayden, and Wyatt met up with some more friends. Their names were; Diego, Ryder, Kinsley, and Willow. They sat down to a fancy luncheon. They caught up with each other as they enjoyed themselves.

* * *

**_a winery, New Paltz;_ **

The couples visited a winery for their double date. They had fun learning about wine making and taste testing the many red and white wines.

"We need to do this again." Stiles beamed.

* * *

**_Rondout Lighthouse, Hudson River;  
_ **

Cora and Isaac took the kids to a lighthouse in middle of the Hudson River. They rode a boat; Skullypot II to the lighthouse. They marveled at the brick lighthouse.

The group listened carefully to the tour guide as he explained the history of the lighthouse. When the kids looked around, Cora and Isaac took pictures. After they finished exploring the place, and rode the boat back to shore, Cora and Isaac took them to McDonald's for lunch.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve went to an Italian restaurant for their date. Afterwards, they visited Steve's favorite art gallery. They marveled at the bright, colorful artwork. They toured the new exhibits. Steve was over the moon. Bucky and Steve shared a sweet kiss. 


	8. Jackpot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thieves get a huge payoff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8 will be posted next.

One day, the detectives met up with Spinel. After exchanging greetings, they sat down to talk.

"Several of the stolen merchandise were insuranced." Spinel revealed. They looked at each other.

"Did the thieves know?" Cora asked.

"If they didn't, they certainly know now." Spinel answered. The discussion continued.

* * *

Elsewhere, the thieves went through their loot. There were electronics, jewelry, and watches.

"We've hit the jackpot!" they cheered.

"Wait until you see the next one." the leader replied. They perked up in interest.

* * *

In the meantime, Bucky and Steve visited a diner for their lunch date. They ordered burgers and fries with soda. They shared a banana split for dessert. They smiled and flirted over their meal. After they finished up, they shared a sweet kiss.

* * *

**_dining room, Barnes homestead;_ **

****That evening, the families, Sarah, Cora, and Isaac got together for dinner. Dinner consisted of roast beef sandwiches, potato chips, and house salad. Dessert was chocolate and vanilla cupcakes with buttercream frosting and sprinkles on top. They smiled and laughed as they enjoyed the get together. It was nice to be together like this.

* * *

While the families were having fun, the couples traveled around Kingston on a train where a murder mystery played out. They marveled at the gorgeous scenery. They had fun trying to solve the mystery. When they had arrived at the station, they left the train discussing the lively mystery.


	9. Off Our Backs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thieves panic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9-10 will be posted next. The rest will be posted next week.

A few days had passed and the detectives made progress. They managed to find more stolen items in a pawn shop. The police was combing pawn shops in Kingston and surrounding counties. The detectives had two more suspects, but they were starting to run out of leads...

* * *

**_Hudson River Maritime Museum;  
_ **

Helena and Grace took their nieces and nephews to the museum. The museum was home to a collection of artifacts such as vessels, paintings, photographs, prints, blueprints, and many other things.

They had fun learning about the Hudson River transportation, industries, and recreation. They listened as the tour guide explained what each exhibit was about. They wandered the entire building looking at everything.

"Can we come back?" Zack asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, the couples went to a ceramic studio for their double date. They had fun painting ceramic pots and dishes. Overall, it was the perfect date.

* * *

Elsewhere, Harper, Riley, and their friends got together. They were uneasy and seething. They didn't appreciate the police turning up at their workplace with pointed questions. 

"How dare they?!" they nearly shouted.

"If this continues, I'll lose my job." Harper bemoaned.

"We need to get them off our backs." Avery added. So they settled down to plot.

* * *

That evening, Bucky and Steve went out to a thai restaurant for dinner. They smiled as they talked and flirted over their delicious and filling meal. After dinner, they went to watch Hamilton! 

From start to end, they were captivated. They fell in love with Hamilton all over again. When curtain call came, they gave the cast a standing ovation.


	10. Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives set their trap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. Ch 10 will be posted next.

**_George's study, Barnes homestead;_ **

****The detectives had eliminated some names from their list. They were down to five suspects. However, they were now out of leads. Something had to give. But what?

* * *

One day, Bucky and Steve took the kids to visit the local nature center. After they finished touring the center and learned about nature. The family headed outside, the kids ran to the playground while Bucky and Steve got the picnic basket from the van. 

They found a table and started unpacking said basket. Lunch consisted of caprese and pesto sandwiches, chicken noodle broth, caesar pasta salad, fruit salad, antipasto skewers, and tortilla chips. There was either lemonade or water to drink. Dessert was cookies.

"Come and eat lunch!" Steve called to the kids.

* * *

Meanwhile, the detectives met with Spinel. They were completely frustrated.

"We are slowly running out of leads," Stiles sighed.

"What are you going to do?" he finished.

"I have a blueprint to lure them out." Spinel offered.

"Perfect. Let's discuss it." Derek said.

* * *

**_mini golf sports course;_ **

The extended family and Sarah went to a sports course where mini golf was an option. They brought clubs and balls and started playing. They were relaxed and having a ton of fun. They smiled and cheered each other on. The game ended when their balls went in the final hole and bells rang.

"Can we do this again?!" Pietro cheered.

"Another time." Bucky promised.

* * *

That evening, the detectives staked out a jewelry store. They found hiding places and waited. A hour or so later, they went to work. They pulled open drawers and started to empty them.

They filled bags with electronics, jewelry, and watches. They had just finished up and turned to leave when they were grabbed and the lights abruptly switched on.

"Gotcha." Stiles smirked.


	11. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thieves encounter the detectives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. The rest will be posted next week. Enjoy.

The thieves glared at the detectives as they fumed and seethed.

"Well, well, look whom we have here; Jayden, Wyatt, Riley, Kinsley, and Diego." Isaac commented.

"It was a trap!" Kinsley shouted.

"Yes, no need to tell us. We are the ones that set it." Cora replied.

* * *

The groups stared each other down. Neither side was willing to relent. Finally, the thieves confessed up,

"You caught us." they groused.

"Why?" was all Stiles had to say.

"We wanted the things to sell. Simple as that." Riley replied.

"It doesn't matter. You are going to jail." Derek responded.

"That's what you think!" came the furious reply.

* * *

As Kinsley spoke, the thieves tried to fight back. The fight graduated to a fist fight. All of sudden, Jayden tackled them, knocking the breath out of then. Fists flew and all the hell broke loose literally...

* * *

Unknown to the thieves, the loud commotion had drawn attention. One of the neighboring shop owners called 911. Sirens were heard. The thieves instantly stopped fighting and tried to run for it.

Sadly, the police arrived just in time to capture the thieves. The thieves were handcuffed and led away.

* * *

**_den, Barnes homestead;  
_ **

The families gathered in the den with the detectives. The detectives had just finished explaining to the group about the thieves being captured.

"The crime wave is now over. You can tell your friends that." Cora was saying. George and Winifred were thrilled and clapped.

"That's wonderful!" Winifred beamed.


	12. It's Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mayor holds a press conference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12-the epi will be posted next.

**_Kingston City Hall;_ **

The Mayor held a press conference with the chief of police. Members of the press were there holding notepads and pens.

"I have an announcement. The crime wave is over and we have the thieves in our custody." the mayor announced. The media became excited. The reporters rushed forwards with questions. The chief stepped forward.

"We are taking questions." he said.

* * *

**_Barnes homestead;  
_ **

Winifred hosted brunch. The entire family, Sarah, and the detectives were there. Brunch consisted of sandwiches, a fruit platter, croissants, a deli platter, and many more kinds of delicious goodies. The mood was joyous as they happily discussed plans for the remainder of the week.

* * *

After brunch ended, the couples went to an arts & entertainment center. They enjoyed themselves as they walked around the gallery taking in the paintings, sculptures and other local art. They watched dance classes taking place. Afterwards, they watched a play in the theater. They had so much fun.

"We need to come back!" Erica beamed.

* * *

That evening, the Kingston residents threw a party for the detectives at the community center. They wanted to thank the detectives for their hard work. Everyone brought either side dishes or desserts. The main course was chicken on the BBQ. There were sides like salad or casseroles. Desserts ranged from cookies to cupcakes.

The kids had fun in the indoors water park as they went on the slides and splashed around in the water. They ran around under a palm tree dome, raced each other through the various sprays and jets. They tried to avoid the dumping bucket, but had no such luck.

The mood was merry as the adults mingled with each other and talked. They took turns approaching the detectives and thanking them.

"Thank you so much! You saved us." they beamed.

"It was no problem." came the reply. Everyone had a blast.

* * *

_**Bucky and Steve's bedroom, Barnes homestead;  
** _

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up as they talked quietly.

"The crime wave is finally over." Steve was saying.

"Ma and Pa are thrilled." Bucky agreed.

"Now, we can enjoy our vacation." Steve beamed. Bucky smiled as he kissed his husband.


	13. Starting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Chris spend time with the girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. The epi will be posted next.

The Barnes family, Spinel, and detectives were saying goodbye. They would be returning to Brooklyn.

"I have a special treat for you guys after we get back home." Spinel mentioned. They perked up and looked at him.

"What is it?" Erica asked curiously while Stiles attempted to protest.

"We don't need any-" he started to say.

"You will see, and I insist." Spinel replied. They hugged each other goodbye, and got in their respective cars. The kids waved goodbye through the windows as both cars pulled out of the driveways...

* * *

The next day, the couples went to the movies. They brought tickets to Dumbo and got in lines for snacks. They brought popcorn, soda, and candy and located their theater. After finding their seats and sitting down, they watched as the previews began.

They were awestruck by the movie from start to end. The plot bore a striking resemblance to the earlier version with a few differences.

"This is awesome!" Malia cheered. They left the theater, discussing the movie.

* * *

**_McKenna place;_ **

Dylan and Bronwen bonded with Ryan and Sandy. They and Ryan took turns reading storybooks to the toddler. There were stories such as The Very Hungry Caterpillar, A Pocket for Corduroy, and The Rainbow Fish. Sandy giggled and clapped his hands. Story time ended when it was time for dinner.

* * *

**_the den, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Peter, Chris, Allison, and Malia had a Star Wars marathon. They gathered up the eight original movies plus The Clone Wars, Rogue One, and Solo. Then they sat down with trail mix and soda.

"We're starting with The Phantom Menace!" Peter announced.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up in their bed.,

"This was a wonderful vacation." Steve was saying.

"You said it. The kids agree." Bucky chuckled.

"Hopefully, summer is just as unforgettable." Steve smiled. Bucky nodded his agreement and he kissed his husband. Then they resumed cuddling.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives get a gift from Spinel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. This is the last update for Detective Stiles until I finish Avengers: Age of Ultron. Which won't be until next week. Again, we will have to see.

**_detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center;_ **

Spinel visited the agency with his gift. After they exchanged greetings, Spinel produced an envelope with tickets inside.

"Those are tickets to the Jazz Heritage Festival in New Orleans!" Erica gasped.

"Those are for you and your friends to enjoy." Spinel smiled.

"How can we thank you?" Isaac asked.

"This is my way of thanking you for your hard work." came the reply. They shook hands and Spinel took his leave.

* * *

**_Color Me Mine;_ **

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve took their kids back to Color Me Mine. They had fun painting ceramic figurines, jars, pots, vases, etc. The kids had fun choosing outlandish, fashionable colors and realistic colors. There were all kinds of designs. However, the kids took more care with the figurines.

"Can we come back?" Lottie asked.

* * *

That evening, the couples went to see Godzilla: King of Monsters. From start to finish, they enjoyed the story-line, especially the action. As the credits rolled, they left the theater, talking about the movie.

* * *

**_dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

The families plus Danielle and Isaac gathered for a family dinner. Dinner was spaghetti with meatballs, garlic bread, and caesar salad. The mood was merry as they smiled and talked over their meal. When dinner ended, they got up to help clean.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They went upstairs to their bedroom and got ready for bed. After they had their pajamas on and brushed their teeth, they got in their king size bed. They pulled the bed covers over their bodies and relaxed into their bed. They needed this.

Despite the unexpected hitches, their vacation had been a great deal of fun. They had pictures ready for the family album. It was wonderful to see everyone again. Becca's news was a nice surprise. No matter what life had in store, they would get through it as a family.


End file.
